Strong Arms To Lean On
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Amelia, Crystal, and Kairi have a bad week and go to Skylands where their partners are willing to help them out. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Strong Arms To Lean On**

Groans filled the air as Rachel, Kairi, Amelia, and Crystal teleported into the Academy, all looking like they had had better days. "Oh, my work week was terrible," Kairi said.

"Same here," Rachel said. "Bunch of junk to deal with."

"Bullies bugging me at my workplace," Amelia said sadly.

"And bullies in school," said Crystal.

"Bullies have been bothering you, Crystal?" Kairi asked in worry.

"Yeah," the seven-year-old said. "They threw my schoolwork in the trash and threw me into a water puddle."

"Thankfully, the teacher let her redo her schoolwork that was thrown out and let her go home for the day," Rachel said. "But Mom and Dad went and had a long talk with the principal about those bullies."

Crystal suddenly squealed in surprise when she was caught from behind by two green hands and lifted into scarlet-red arms. "I can fix those bullies for you, Crystal," said a familiar voice as they looked up to see Scarlet Ninjini, Ninjini's twin sister.

The young girl hugged her giant Skylander partner. "Don't worry, Scarlet. Mom and Dad did that," she said. "But can we go to the Golden Arcade together?"

Scarlet looked at Rachel, who nodded her head in permission. "Alright," the female giant said. "Let's go."

Rachel smiled at seeing her little sister looking excited to go to the Golden Arcade. "She's been looking forward to that for a few days now," she said as she and the other two girls watched the two head off.

"Looks like Crystal and Scarlet really hit it off," Amelia said.

Kairi smiled. "You should have seen Crystal's face when Master Eon told her she could select one of the giants to be part of her Skylander partners for her birthday," she said.

Rachel laughed. "She was excited for days on end," she said. "We looked over the books I have on all the Skylanders, but when she saw I had a figurine of Scarlet Ninjini, she instantly decided that she'd ask Master Eon more about her."

"I remember she was super excited when Scarlet walked in and Master Eon introduced them," Amelia chuckled with a smile. "Scarlet had to catch her balance when Crystal glomped her."

All three laughed at that before their prior stress kicked back in and they sighed. "Good thing we've got some time off work," Kairi said. "I really don't want to think about work for a few days."

"Same here," Rachel said.

"Amelia!" A voice called and they turned to find Doom Stone racing up to her. He caught the Light Portal Master around her waist and spun her around, making her give a surprised cry before she laughed a little. "I heard my lovely gem had a rough week at work."

"Yeah," she said before getting surprised by him pulling her into a deep kiss. Rachel and Kairi discreetly looked away, trying to hide their smiles as Amelia's face went red.

"Come, my beautiful darling," he said, holding her close. "Why don't we go relax at the hot springs?"

Hearing that, Amelia perked up and giggled when the Knight Skylander scooped her up in his arms. "And later I'm going to make you breathless to the point that you'll be in bliss," he said, making her giggle and blush again as they headed off.

The Tech and Water Portal Masters both chuckled a little. "He's really in love with her," Kairi said. "Has he proposed to her?"

"He did that sometime back, not long before we got trapped in that cave and talked about how we first came to Skylands and met each other and our loved ones," Rachel said.

"Has Manga Charge proposed to you yet?"

"Not yet, but that's okay. I'm willing to wait."

"Me too, with Thumpback. He was thinking about me and him having kids the other day, believe it or not."

Rachel looked surprised. "For real?" She asked. "Wow. Wonder what got him thinking about that?"

"I think maybe it was our nieces and nephews," Kairi said. "And Thumpback loves kids."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "That says a lot about a guy when he says he wants to have kids with you," she said. "It means he really loves you."

The Water Portal Master blushed a little. "I love him a lot too," she said. "He makes me feel…beautiful."

Rachel nodded. "Magna makes me feel the same way, especially after a long day," she said.

"Which I hear my beautiful proton had a long week of long, rough days," said the Ultron as he scooped Rachel up from behind, making her laugh a little. "Pardon me, Kairi. I have a special place in mind for my lovely lady that I wish to take her to."

"Go ahead," Kairi said with a smile. "Lovebirds."

"You and Thumpback are just as bad as us," Rachel protested without heat.

"Indeed we are," said giant agreed as he scooped up the brown-haired girl from behind. "I've been looking for you, my mermaid."

Magna Charge zoomed away with Rachel giggling and holding onto him as he kissed her and took her to their favorite spot for some more romance.

Kairi, meanwhile, giggled as Thumpback ran towards the ocean and jumped in, making her squeal in surprise as she landed in the water, but she quickly adapted as her legs turned into her beautiful mermaid tail and she swam around the whale she had given her heart to. He smiled before they both surfaced. "My lovely, beautiful, amazing mermaid," he said, placing an arm lovingly around her before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss onto Kairi's stomach, making her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, big guy," she said, hugging him as he returned the hug before swimming over to some warm flat rocks that hid them from view and he kissed her full on the mouth, making the swimmer moan in pleasure before they parted for air. "What are you up to, you lovable hunk?"

"Making you feel better by helping you relax," he said. "Master Eon told me, Magna Charge, Doom Stone, and Scarlett about you and the other girls having rough weeks and we decided to cheer you up. Doom Stone managed to get a private room at the hot springs spa, Scarlet remembered Crystal wanted to go to the Golden Arcade and so planned a trip there, Manga Charge commandeered one of the massaging chairs for Rachel, and I decided to take you swimming here."

Kairi smiled up at him. "You always know how to make me feel better when I've had a bad day or a rough week," she said.

Smiling at her, Thumpback again gently kissed her stomach, making her giggle a little, but then moan in pleasure when he gently French-kissed her, his hands massaging her shoulders and making her relax and sigh as her worries rolled off of her.

As she was recovering from the loving kiss, the whale gently pulled Kairi back into the water, gazing at her tail in awe as it shimmered in the sunlight and his hands spanned her stomach. "I hope we'll still be able to swim together when you're expecting our children," he said to himself, but Kairi heard him and smiled.

"Oh, you better take me swimming when I'm pregnant, seeing as it'll be your fault that I'll have a big stomach then," she said teasingly.

They laughed as they both blushed, but Thumpback held her closer. "I know that's a bit far ahead, but I do promise we'll go swimming all the time when you're pregnant."

Kairi smiled at that, giving him a loving kiss as he turned so that he was floating on his back and she was laying on his chest as they continued kissing.

The four girls felt a lot better with their partners helping them to feel better and help them forget the horrible week they had had as the strong arms they could always lean on held them tenderly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuaridan2418**


End file.
